Boy Meets Girl
by Tuttle
Summary: This story follows BJ Hunnicutt and his family from the Korean War to 1983.


* * *

Boy Meets Girl  
By Tuttle

* * *

> _Authors Note: Here we go again everyone, my newest fanfic. I decided that since I was so mean to BJ in the last one I would center this story mostly around him and his family. I really enjoyed writing this one and I hope you enjoy reading it. As always, the speech. None of these characters are mine, but the story is. Please don't reproduce any of this story without my permission. Thanks. Let me know what you think about this story._

**March, 1952**

It wasn't the most beautiful day in Mill Valley. It was foggy and rainy, the sky was dark. The airport wasn't very crowded that day. Not many people wanted to travel in that weather. Peg Hunnicutt stood with an umbrella on the runway holding 8 month old Erin in her arms. Adjacent from her was her husband BJ dressed in his class A military uniform. His Captain's bars shined from new use.

BJ moved closer to his wife. "I'll write," he said. "Everyday. Twice a day." He kissed her.

"Be careful, BJ." Peg said to him. "Come home soon, OK?"

BJ leaned over and kissed Erin on the forehead. "Be a good girl for mommy, honey. I'll be home soon."

"FINAL CALL FOR TOKYO!"

"I guess this is it." BJ said. He kissed his wife and daughter again. "I'll write." BJ grabbed his bag. With a tear in his eye and a lump in his throat he boarded the plane to Tokyo.

**August 1969**

"Mom." The door of the Hunnicutt's home in Mill Valley flew open and Erin dropped her duffel bag on the floor as she entered. "Dad. I'm home." She walked into the living room and sat down to take her shoes off.

"Erin?" Peg Hunnicutt said. "Erin is that you?" Peg came out of the kitchen and approached her daughter. "Erin how was your trip?"

"Oh mom, it was wonderful. It sure got a lot of the attention off of the war for a while." Erin pulled back her long curly brown hair. She didn't look much like her mother, more like her father. She had the same dreams too. She was only 18 years old, but her future was already planned out. That fall she had been accepted to attend Harvard University to study medicine. "Is dad home."

"No, he's down at the hospital. He had to go in early this morning." BJ Hunnicutt was chief surgeon at San Francisco General Hospital. It had taken him a few years to get accepted to that position. The time he spent in Korea had helped. "He should be home for lunch."

"I have the most wonderful news," Erin said. "But I want to wait until dad comes home. I want to tell you both." Erin walked back to get her bag and then returned to the living room. "Three days in New York Oh mom." Erin emptied her bag on the floor and began to sort through her clothes. "The music and the people. People of all different ages." Erin was still sorting her clothes when the front door opened.

"Peggy!" BJ walked into the house. "I'm home."

"We're in the living room." BJ walked into the living room. Erin stopped what she was doing and stood up.

"Hi dad."

"Erin!" BJ exclaimed. He approached his daughter and embraced her. "How was your trip? How was New York?"

"Wonderful." Erin said. "And I have the greatest news."

"What?" BJ asked.

"Mom, Dad, I met somebody."

"Erin, that's wonderful," Peg said.

"What do you know about this guy?" asked BJ.

"Well, his name is Michael. He's really nice and lives in Boston with his parents. He's going to Harvard in the fall too, to study medicine. Isn't that great?" Erin's green eyes sparkled. Peg and BJ just smiled. "I'm gonna put my stuff away." Erin grabbed the clothes she had sorted and ran up the stairs to her room.

BJ dropped down on the sofa in the living room. "You wouldn't believe the day I'm having."

"Bad, huh?" Peg asked as she went back into the kitchen.

"You don't know the half of it. I went in early because Mrs. Stevens thought she was having her baby. She didn't though, and we let her go home. Two hours later she's back. False alarm again, but we checked her in. Then I had to do an appendix and a pair of tonsils. Needless to say, Stevens is still insisting she's having her baby."

"Sounds rough."

"Sure was. I've got the afternoon off. But then I get home to find out that my daughter is going to be seeing a boy we've never even met and lives over a thousand miles away in Massachusetts. How is that gonna work out, Peg?"

"Give it a chance. Erin really seems to like him. They'll make it work."

"It would be nice if I knew a little more."

Then the doorbell rang. BJ got up to answer it, but Erin flew down the stairs. "I'll get it." She opened the door to see the postman.

"Is doctor BJ Hunnicutt at this address?"

"Dad!" Erin called. "Mail!"

BJ approached the door. "Yes, can I help you?"

"Are you Dr. Hunnicutt?"

"Yes"

"I have a letter for you. Sign here please."

BJ signed for the letter. "This must be important." he said looking at the envelope. "Hannibal, Missouri." BJ tore open the letter.

"What is it, Dad?" Erin asked. BJ kept reading.

"Peg." he called to his wife. "Peg, come listen to this." Peg entered the living room. "Listen to this." BJ read the letter.

Dear BJ,

If you haven't already noticed from the postage on this letter, it's Sherman Potter. I'm doing well here in good-ole Hannibal and hope you are the same. It's bee 17 years since the whole group from the 4077th MASH has seen eachother. We're all planning on meeting this weekend in New York for a reunion. I hope you able to attend. Bring your family along. Enclosed is the name and address of the hotel we will be staying at.

Sincerely Yours,

Sherman T. Potter

"Peg, I haven't seen these people in 17 years. What do you say?"

Peg and Erin stood there for a while. "Erin," she said. "Go pack."

"Oh honey, you'll love them. I bet everyone is still exactly the same. I can't wait to see them again." BJ kissed his wife. "Peg, this made my day."

**New York-Next Weekend**

The Hunnicutt's arrived in front of a beautiful hotel in New York. BJ pulled the note from Potter out of his pocket. "This is the place, the Grand Chalet."

"It's beautiful." Peg said looking at the large hotel. The lights brightened the entire structure, even in the middle of the day. The red carpet was drawn and a gold rope added to the path.

BJ got out of the car and went around to the back to get the luggage out of the trunk. "Erin, could you give me a hand here?" BJ asked. But before Erin could help her father, a bellhop approached him.

"Are you with the reunion party, sir?"

"Yes, I'm Doctor Hunnicutt, this is my family."

"The party is in the grand ball room. I'll take your bags to your suite." The bellhop took the bags from the car trunk and made his way towards the Hunnicutt's room. BJ and his family entered the hotel and found there way to the ball room.

The grand ball room of the hotel had two enormous double doors. It made the Hunnicutt's feel as if they were in a romantic movie. The type where boy meets girl and fall madly in love with eachother. Inside the room was even nicer. It was a large open space, which was now filled with people.

"Hunnicutt." BJ heard from behind him.

"Colonel Potter." he said recognizing the elderly man. "How have you been?"

"Fine, fine. This must be your family."

"Oh, yes Colonel. This is my wife Peg and my daughter Erin."

"Little Erin Hunnicutt. Apple of her father's eye. She was two years old last I remember. How old are you now?"

"18, sir." she said.

"18 years old. Time sure does fly doesn't it Hunnicutt?"

"Sure does, Colonel. What have you been up to lately?"

"Well as soon as I got home from Korea, I spent the first year doing all that stuff on the list Mildred made for me."

"How is Mildred?"

"Oh fine. She's here somewhere. How about you?"

"Well, I'm chief surgeon at San Francisco General. I pretty much run business there."

"Hey dad?" Erin Hunnicutt pulled on her father's jacket. "Dad. Why is that guy wearing a dress?"

"Excuse me Colonel." BJ said and walked over to the other man. "Klinger!"

"Captain." Klinger said. "You remember Soon-Lee and this our son Max. He's four."

"This is my wife and daughter Erin. When did you get back to the states?"

"It took us two years to find Soon-Lee's folks. We checked refugee centers, hospitals, everywhere. We finally found them in a village near Ouijongbu. Do you believe that, right under our noses."

"No kidding."

"Then we all left for Toledo."

"That's great, Klinger. I'll see you later, I'm gonna go say hi to everyone else."

"Sure Captain." BJ and his family continued to walk around the ball room. Erin and Peg weren't aquatinted with the members of the 4077th. Erin especially felt out of place at the reunion. Most of the people there were her father's age, some older. Most of the children were 10 or younger.

"BJ? BJ Hunnicutt?" BJ heard. There were two gentlemen approaching him. Peg and Erin had broken away from BJ to meet some other people at the reunion.

"Father Mulcahy, Charles." BJ said. "It's been a long time."

"17 years." Mulcahy said touching his ears to reveal the hearing aids to BJ. BJ smiled.

"What has been going on with you two?"

"Well, I went to work in the deaf school for a while. Since then I've gone back to hearing confessions."

"My life has gone on as planned with the exception of one thing." Charles said.

"What?" BJ asked.

"I hadn't planned on marrying so soon after I returned to Boston."

"Who?"

"Do you remember Martine the French diplomat?"

"Remember her? Charles, you two were meant for eachother."

"She's speaking with Colonel Potter now with our son."

"Your son?"

"Andrew, he's 10."

"My, my, Charles. Congratulations."

"What about your family, Hunnicutt? Are they well?"

"Peg and Erin are here somewhere. Erin just turned 18."

"18?"

"Yeah. Just got back from that Woodstock festival. She's growing up fast." BJ turned back to Father Mulcahy. "How's your sister, father?"

"Doing well, she was ordained Mother Superior."

"That's great."

"Dad!" BJ heard his daughter call.

"That's my daughter. It was nice talking to you." BJ walked over to his daughter. "What's wrong, Erin?"

"I just met these two guys. Dad, I don't understand how you could live with them."

"Who?"

"Well, one guy was annoying all the blonde women when his wife wasn't looking. He was calling out Margaret, Margaret. I didn't want to bother with him."

"Frank." BJ thought.

"Then I saw this other guy, about twice my age, glasses, kinda short. So I introduced myself to him. He said we had already met, but a long time ago. Well, he was interesting to talk to if he would let me talk. It was like he knew everything I was gonna say before I even said it."

"Radar." BJ thought again.

"Boy dad, you've got some really bizarre friends."

"One I still haven't seen in 17 years." BJ said looking for Hawkeye. He searched the whole room but didn't see him. However he did see another member of the 4077th he hadn't spoken to.

"Margaret!"

"Not you too dad." Erin said.

"Margaret Houlihan." BJ said as he approached her.

"BJ?"

"How have you been?"

"Well, I've been fine, very busy. I have two boys to take care of."

"Two boys? Are they here and your husband?"

"He just took our youngest John to the bathroom."

"Oh Margaret, this is my daughter, Erin."

Erin extended her hand. "Nice to meet you maam."

"Very nice to meet you, Erin. Your dad spoke often about you." Margaret looked passed BJ. "Oh, here they come now."

BJ turned around to see who else but Hawkeye walking towards them holding a little boy's hand. Behind him was Peg who had come to rejoin BJ.

"Hawkeye."

"I believe you've already met my husband." Margaret said.

"I always knew you two would end up together.":

"How have you been Beej?" Hawkeye asked.

Good, good. I'm chief surgeon at San Francisco General Hospital. How about you?"

"Well, I did my time in Vietnam. Believe it? They drafted me again. I was at a MASH unit there for a year then I resumed my life right where I left off."

"How old are your boys?"

"5 and 17."

"Are they both here?"

"Yeah, this is John." Hawkeye said referring to the boy at his side. "And here comes our eldest now."

The boy approached his parents. He looked almost exactly like Hawkeye. He had the same black hair and blue eyes.

"Michael!" Erin called. She ran towards the boy and embraced him.

"Michael?" BJ asked. "Your son's name is Michael?"

"Yeah."

"Did he go to Woodstock?"

"Yeah."

BJ took Hawkeye and Margaret aside. "My daughter and your son met at Woodstock. She came home ranting about him."

"Come to think about it," Hawkeye said, "Michael couldn't stop talking about Erin. I never even thought it could have been your daughter."

"And I didn't know you had a son." The three of them looked over to see Erin and Michael. They were excited to see eachother and engaged in deep conversation. BJ, Hawkeye and Margaret could see the smiles on their faces.

"Hawk," BJ said. "If your son is anything like you, we're gonna have to talk."

**February 28, 1983**

"Erin are you ready in there?" BJ Hunnicutt, now 59, called to his daughter.

"You can come on in, dad." she said. BJ opened the door. "Well dad, what do you think?"

"You look beautiful." BJ said as he looked at his daughter standing before him in the most beautiful wedding dress. It had been almost 31 years since he left her as a baby to go to Korea. "How did you find a wedding dress like that?"

"You're gonna laugh when I tell you. Mom dropped us off at the shop."

"Us?"

"Me and Max Klinger."

"Klinger?" BJ started cracking up.

"He has great fashion sense. I told you you'd laugh."

"They're playing your song. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." Erin hooked her arm around her father's.

They began the walk down to the chapel. As Erin and BJ entered every head turned. The chapel was packed with friends of both the bride and groom as well as the personnel of the 4077th MASH. The ceremony proceeded as most weddings did. It went smoothly. The happy mothers cried. The proud fathers shook hands.

As the ceremony ended the new couple exited the chapel. They were approached by BJ.

"What do you two kids plan on doing now?"

"We're gonna go back to California." said Erin. " Set up a practice together. Michael and I want to keep away from big city hospitals for now."

"Well make sure you keep in touch, OK? And you watch that new husband of yours. If he's anything like his father..."

"I know dad, I know." Erin smiled.

"Come home every once and a while."

"I will." Erin said. "I love you dad."

"I love you too, Erin." Erin hugged his daughter and kissed her on the forehead. "Go on."

Erin ran down the stairs to meet Michael at the car. As the car drove away, BJ walked up to Hawkeye.

"They're gonna be really happy together." BJ said.

"Yeah."

"Come on, we'll give you a ride to the reception."

Hawkeye and BJ went to find their wives. Still both of them were shock that they could have such a connection to eachother after Korea, shocked that their children that lived over a thousand miles apart were able to find eachother and share a special bond that neither of them were immediately aware of. Sometimes strange things happen. Especially when an ordinary boy meets an ordinary girl.

THE END :-)


End file.
